


Love Will Find Us

by grahamcrakr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal spirits, Dubious Consent, Inspired heavily by the manga, Kise's POV, M/M, Madararui, Madararuiwolf!Kise, Sex Pistols/Love Pistols Crossover, madararuipanther!Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/grahamcrakr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired heavily by Sex/Love Pistols by Tarako Kotobuki, specifically Shiro and Yonekuni's relationship. Set in the same universe with Madararui Animal Spirits.</p><p>Aomine was the reason Kise joined Basketball. He also became the reason Kise's fallen in love. Kise knows Aomine would never feel the same way for him, however, one night changes everything and starts a downward spiral into what's sure to be a disaster if discovered.</p><p>(Again, if you know Shiro and Yonekuni's story, it's heavily inspired by that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Find Us

**Author's Note:**

> About the Madararui summarized per the Sex Pistols Wiki: Humans are either Madararui or Kakuen. Kakuen are "apemen", or regular, plain humans who are not aware of "zoomen", or those with animal spirits. Madararui are zoomen whose spirit can take on different subgenres of species (Cat, Dog, Bear, Snake, Dragon, Bird, etc). Long story short, Madararui are only seen as plain humans to Kakuen, but can reveal themselves to other Madararui for purpose of showing off, posturing, or mating, etc.

It was in my last year of middle school.

 

I had just gotten back from a photoshoot, arriving at school just after the lunch break. Being a model often meant time away from school and not a lot of socializing. I barely knew anyone, let alone had any friends.

 

I happened to be walking passed the school gym when by sheer coincidence, or was it bad luck?, a basketball hit the back of my head. Of course it hurt like hell and I was every bit ready to yell at the offender, but when I swung around to face them, instead I stared.

 

That was when I met him. A young man with dark blue hair and matching eyes came running up. He looked to be my age, maybe same school year as well, but I noted how tall he was…and how tan as well. He was handsome, and by the way my heart was suddenly beating madly, his good looks were definitely appreciated.

 

As he approached he apologized, “Hey, sorry about that!” Though he gave an apology, the amused grin that came with it irked me. “Could you pass the ball back?”

 

I threw the ball back to him and took note of how comfortably he handled it, catching it with one hand before bringing it up to spin on one finger. I was intrigued by his subtle show of skill. I could tell just by his handling of the ball, that he was serious about the sport.

 

“Thanks. And sorry again for hitting you with the ball.” I watched as the guy ran back to the gym.

 

Hmm, basketball. At the time I had tried nearly all sports the school had to offer. None had interested me long enough to stay, they weren't challenging or exhilarating enough. But I had not yet tried basketball.

 

I found myself following the short path the tanned man took to the gym, ending up on the sidelines of a basketball court. I came in just in time to see the tanned guy racing down the court with the basketball before making a seemingly impossible shot.

 

I briefly saw a glimpse of his madararui spirit animal then: a black panther. It was rather fitting, his agile skill and fierce determination. Whether he intended on posturing or not, I kept my own wolf madararui concealed, though instinct wished for me to reveal it.

 

The way he played and made the shot stirred excitement in me. He made it look amazing! I knew right then and there that I wanted to play basketball, and specifically, I wanted to play with him.

 

“Hey, Aomine! Isn't that the guy you accidentally just hit?” The tanned guy glanced my way after my presence was pointed out. There was no denying I was happy to have his attention.

 

Aomine Daiki, as I soon learned was his name, came over to me. “Back so soon? Is there a problem?”

 

“I want to play basketball.”

 

XXX

 

Basketball was the catalyst to becoming fast friends.

 

Aomine was insanely passionate over the sport, as seen in his incredible skill. And that passion sparked a fire in me. I wanted to feel that same deep love for something, something that would inspire me to go farther than ever before.

 

I felt this navy haired boy was the key.

 

I showed my willingness to learn, and Aomine helped me grow, excited to teach me, to coax out my own shining ability. I became one of the Generation of Miracles with my Perfect Copy skill, joining Aomine as one of the most amazing players in Japan.

 

And through it all, from every single one-on-one match to the national tournaments where we dominated, each prideful look and wide grin he would give me sparked more excitement than even the game. His attention was what I began to crave. That's when I began falling for him.

 

Aomine became the passion I was looking for.

 

When I realized it was love, I tried my best to hide it from him. And it worked for the most part. My high energy and excitement whenever he was around was interpreted as love for the sport.

 

I continued the ruse even after we left Teikou. Aomine chose Touou as his new high school, and I followed him there under the excuse of being on a strong team.

 

Thanks to our near synced gameplay, we were an unstoppable force for the school, securing the title as one of the Four Kings. We were the best, and I helped Aomine get there.

 

And then came the tipping point for our friendship.

 

We were too strong. No competition could crush us. The passion for the game was dying in Aomine, the fire behind his eyes were going out, and not even I could keep the spark going.

 

I'm not sure what caused Aomine to change so much, to slowly pull away from our friendship and come to avoid me altogether, but it pained me every time he outright rejected me.

 

Still, my feelings held steadfast and I held on to the hope that things would change. The change came so suddenly, like a mirage in the desert.

 

XXX

 

We had just come out of practice, and though still heated from all the running around the court, the cold winter air was quick to sap that warmth right out.

 

Aomine briefly hesitated to leave the gym upon feeling the chill, but pulled his jacket closer and followed everyone out instead.

 

“You okay, Aominecchi?”

 

“Ha? What are you worrying for? It's just too chilly for my liking.”

 

“I didn't know you hated the cold.”

 

“It…makes me tired more easily.”

 

I accepted his answer with a nod. “Mind if I walk with you? I've got an errand out that way.” Of course it was a lie, just an excuse to stay close.

 

“Do what you want.”

 

We weren't walking very far, yet with each step Aomine became slower and slower. His staggering grew much worse and he looked extremely pale, eyes heavy as if threatening sleep.

 

I took hold of him, keeping him steady while we figured out what to do. The last thing I expected was for him to suddenly engulf me in the tightest hug possible!

 

“Aominecchi! What are you doing?!”

 

“Warm…” Was all I could hear of his muffled voice from his face which was tucked closely into my neck. When his body suddenly slackened, I quickly had to wrap my arms fully around him to keep him upright.

 

Aomine had completely fallen asleep, weakened by the cold and lulled to sleep by my warmth, apparently. Naturally, having a wolf as my spirit animal, my body temperature ran higher than average. It made me the perfect heater for a situation like this.

 

It felt nice being embraced so closely, if you could call the awkward hold an embrace. “Aominecchi? Come on, wake up! I can't take you to your home! I don't even know where you live!”

 

I didn't have much option for where I could take him. I ended up dragging him to my home, thankfully devoid of any siblings or parents. I didn't want any questions asked--the amount of curious stares I had received on the way home was more than enough.

 

Surprisingly, Aomine's grip on me remained tight the whole way, but now that we were in the warmth of indoors, I figured that hold would loosen.

 

It did not.

 

“Aominecchi, you little shit, you owe me for this.” I lugged him up the stairs to my room and planted him on the bed. And just when I thought I could pry myself away, I was suddenly yanked onto my bed.

 

“Eh? Hey! Now what?!” I tried pulling away, but Aomine had maneuvered me enough to spoon me. Seeing as I had little choice, now held captive by the larger body next to me, I gave in to the warmth between us and ended up dozing off.

 

I woke up a couple of hours later, dazed and nearly forgetful of the man beside me, that is until I felt a shift against the bare skin of my stomach.

 

I jumped out of the bed and warily watched Aomine move to take up the spot I was just in. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I knew for sure I was bright red from my heated blush.

 

I couldn't believe I'd just slept with my crush! Of course we didn't actually do anything, but sharing the same space and cuddling so closely as we were…friends don't do that! Then again, he seemed so out of it, he probably didn't know what he was doing.

 

I saw my phone light up on my desk from a new text. It was from Momoi asking if I'd seen Aomine, seeing as it was rather late out. “I need to call her back.” I stepped out of my room with my phone in hand a dialed her. “Momoicchi? Aominecchi is at my house.”

 

“Ki-chan! Aomine is at yours? Why?!”

 

“Umm, I was hoping you could tell me. We were walking back from practice, when he suddenly collapsed on me!”

 

“Oh my god, Ki-chan! Is he alright? Are you?!”

 

“We're fine. He's still sleeping though.”

 

“Oh, good. Was he feeling cold before that?”

 

“Well, he was complaining about being a bit chilly afterwards…”

 

“That baka! Ki-chan, this may be a bit hard to understand, depending, but when it gets cold out, Daiki gets really sluggish. If he's not careful with his temperature, then he could get very sick!”

 

I laughed. “What, like a snake?”

 

“Exactly like that! It's something he's…umm, inherited from his mom's side.”

 

Clearly Momoi was trying to explain Aomine's madararui heritage without actually saying it, not knowing that I was secretly one myself, one of the last wolf madararui in Japan. But I continued with the ruse that I was an unknowing monkey.

 

It was rather impressive though. Not only was he a panther, but a snake madararui. The Big Cat blood was strong in his genes if that's the form he manifested. “That's rather silly, being cold blooded just like a snake. It's a good thing I was with him then.”

 

“Thank you, Ki-chan! I'll be over shortly to pick him up!”

 

I returned to my room and watched Aomine sleep peacefully until Momoi arrived, wondering how this might change things with him. What if he woke up right now? What would he think about what happened?

 

Momoi came soon enough, surprisingly with Kagami in tow for the extra muscle.

 

“Ki-chan! I'm so sorry about Dai-chan! I told him to dress more warmly too! But it's a good thing you were with him, otherwise he'd be in serious danger right now. Thank you for that.”

 

“It's no problem…”

 

“Oh, but you had to carry him back to yours! That's a long ways! I'll make sure he knows what you've done for him.”

 

“Ahh, don't worry about that! Just glad I was able to help.” I stared after Kagami as he carried out Aomine's unconscious form.

 

“Thanks again, Ki-chan! See you tomorrow!”

 

As soon as Momoi and Kagami were gone, my mind kept replaying the night's events with Aomine. It followed me into my dreams, transforming from innocent actions to passionate embraces.

 

I came to school the next day tired and flustered. I was excited to see Aomine, but nervous as well, afraid to know what he thought of last night if he remembered anything.

 

Upon seeing him I tried to be casual. “So, how are you feeling?”

 

Aomine raised a brow, a brief look of annoyance passed through. “Fine. Why?”

 

“Umm, you were pretty out of it after the practice last night.”

 

“Ah. Yeah, last night's really fuzzy.”

 

I frowned though it was as I suspected. Aomine was so out of it, he didn't remember anything from last night. “Well at least you got home safely.”

 

“Yeah, somehow. Satsuki scolded me non stop this morning. She worries too much.”

 

“I would be worried too…” I bit my lip and scolded myself for the awkward outburst before trying to cover it up. “I mean, what if you were sleepwalking or something? Who would know what you were doing?”

 

“Tch, I've never slept walked. Ever. And I'm not going to start.”

 

“But how would you even know you were?”

 

Our conversation continued from there, but while we continued bantering, my thoughts went to the confirmation that Aomine wasn't conscious for what happened between us.

 

I tried not feeling so down about it, telling myself it was just a one time thing. It was by chance that it happened the first time; it wouldn't happen again. Aomine may not have remembered anything, but it was a moment I would always treasure, even if nothing came of my love for him.

 

XXX

 

Imagine my surprise and glee when Aomine appeared at my house on another cold evening.

 

The events of the night unfolded much the same, innocently sleeping together on my bed.

 

But this time I could tell that he wasn't all there, not fully aware of his actions. And while I noticed it, guiltily I ignored it, wanting to soak up every second I had with Aomine by my side.

 

When Momoi came this time, she looked very concerned. “This is unusual for him. You're saying he's entranced?”

 

I shrugged. “I'm not sure exactly, but he's definitely not his usual self. It's like he's sleepwalking.”

 

“Well, at least we know he's going somewhere safe…This isn't bothering you, is it?”

 

“Definitely not! Aominecchi is close friend, I'll always help him out if he needs it.”

 

Momoi gave me a calculating look before smiling. “Well, if this becomes a thing, then thank you for looking out for him.”

 

And it did become a thing. Every time it was unexpectedly cold out, Aomine would appear at my house and we would cuddle on my bed.

 

One time Momoi caught my lingering gaze as they were leaving and knew what was up. “You like him.”

 

A blush rose quickly on my face. “Please don't say anything!”

 

“I won't! Are you eventually going to tell him?”

 

“No...I just don't want to ruin our friendship.”

 

“Aww, Ki-chan, be more confident! You'll never know unless you try! Although Dai-chan can be super oblivious...But go for it!”

 

“Thanks, Momoicchi.”

 

It was almost too good to be true. Like a mirage, I wondered if this was just an illusion, and as things progressed, I wondered when the illusion would finally fade.

 

XXX

 

Winter turned to Spring, and Aomine had been visiting nightly for over three months.

 

On one rainy night, colder than average for a Spring evening, but cold enough that Aomine's half snake heritage was affected, he appeared at my house seeking my warmth.

 

The dazed look he usually had seemed less so that evening, his eyes deeper and sharper with intent.

 

It became clear the moment I moved aside to let Aomine in. His larger form wrapped itself around me from behind. I felt him nuzzle my neck, his lips ghosting along my nape and ear.

 

I couldn't hold back the shiver of desire that sparked through me then. And he certainly didn't help that desire when his hands started wandering beneath my uniform, cold hands running along my torso, temptingly dipping closer and closer to the edge of my pants.

 

I squirmed around to face him then, surprised once more to see that his eyes were still closed. He was moving so actively for being unconscious. I couldn't believe it, but was he really still asleep? How could he be doing all of this unconsciously?

 

“Aominecchi?” His eyes opened a little then but they still were not in focus. “Are you awake now?”

 

I received no response, just foggy blue eyes staring me down. So he was still acting unconsciously, his body moving in whatever way it could to warm itself up. But I wondered if he really didn't hold any knowledge of times like these. Why couldn't he remember what happened?

 

Those thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when Aomine moved again, hands resuming their caresses while he leaned in to lay kisses to my neck. I continued to let him ravage me and responded wantonly to his touches. I let myself unravel, my arousal peaking under his touches.

 

A small part of me wanted to protest. And really, I should have! But a bigger part of me wanted this, had wanted his attention for so long, that despite the odd way it had come about, I wasn't about to back out.

 

Before I knew it, both of our dicks were out and Aomine had them in his grip, stroking the two together with one hand. Eventually he turned me around, carefully probed and stretched my entrance before sliding himself in. Despite being in a trance, Aomine was very gentle with me.bIt felt like fire and lightning had shaken my core when I climaxed, spilling over his hand and soiling my sheets. He was not far behind, his own releases joining mine.

 

Now spent, it seemed he had officially fallen unconscious, meaning I was finally able to pull away from him.

 

I spent the time waiting for Momoi’s arrival by cleaning up our mess, as well as contemplating what had just occurred.

 

Frankly, my emotions were all over the place. I was ecstatic and over the moon to have made such an experience with my crush, but at the same time I was scared, scared that he would find out and be mad about us having sex unconsciously. And then I grew angry, I felt used because he was the one who initiated this contact simply because he was cold! But it all came back to the fact that I  _ really _ liked Aomine and I didn't regret anything.

 

I ended up moodily greeting Momoi, and Kagami, whom she had dragged along for the usual heavy lifting, when they arrived.

 

I let them in, hastily double checking that everything seemed in order as they entered.

 

I guess Kagami had picked up some of Kuroko’s observation skills, because he knew something wasn't right. “Kise-san, did something happen?”

 

Momoi looked at me confused over the question. I tried to shake it off. “Uhh, what are you talking about?”

 

“You're just acting a little nervous is all. It's unusual.”

 

“Ki-chan, did nothing really happen?”

 

“Ah, n-not really? But, umm, is it common for sleepwalkers to unconsciously do things when this happens?”

 

“Ki-chan, what did he do?!” Momoi’s stern look was a rarity to see.

 

Both were looking at me expectantly and I caved. “I- We had a moment…”

 

Kagami blanched upon understanding what I meant. He looked like he wanted to drop Aomine right there. “That…wasn't what I was expecting to hear…”

 

“Ki-chan, did…did he force you?”

 

“Absolutely not! It was…unexpected, but not unwelcome.” I blushed heavily.

 

“I'm gonna go ahead and let you two continue talking. This is too awkward for my liking.” Kagami dragged Aomine away, leaving me with Momoi.

 

She looked concerned. “This is getting pretty serious, Ki-chan. I've never known Daiki to sleepwalk, but now to do this? You realize he doesn't remember anything in the morning right? He doesn't know what he's doing!”

 

“But I would never let him do anything I wasn't okay with.”

 

“But why are you okay with this? I know you love him, but I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want either of you to get hurt.”

 

“I know, Momoicchi. But I knew even before this started that he wouldn't return my feelings. It's selfish of me to do this, but I want whatever moment I can get with him. Please don't tell him. When the time comes, I will tell him the truth.”

 

She reluctantly agreed, but I knew she wasn’t exactly happy that I was okay with how this was unfolding. Of course I would have preferred if this whole thing didn’t seem like a dream and Aomine actually wished to be with me, but I wanted to be selfish, if just for a short while.

 

XXX

 

That short while longer ended up becoming another three months in which Aomine came over.

 

Spring became Summer, and the heat that came with it persisted all throughout the day. Since it stayed hot into the evening, my meetings with Aomine grew sparse. It was disappointing, not being able to stay as close to him as I liked, but I continued to keep the façade of friendship in place in front of him.

 

At the same time, our separation gave me time to think about how our relationship was unfolding. Admittedly, I knew the risks, how wrong it was that we were both using each other, even more so for myself, taking advantage of Aomine while he didn't know any better. I didn't want to let him go because I’ve longed for his attention for so long; but he was never mine in the first place. I came to the decision that this should end the next time he came over, because I was too invested in this and if he found out, it would destroy me from the fallout and heartbreak.

 

That final visit came sooner than I ever wanted.

 

A storm was forecasted on that day, so I half expected Aomine to appear, but I half expected him not to, what with the humid quality to the air. I was pleasantly surprised when he did come over, dripping wet from the downpour outside, dazed from the heat that was escaping him. As out of it as he looked, he wasted no time getting me into bed with him.

 

But as he used my body to warm himself up, I reminded myself that his would be our last time together. With that thought in mind, I made sure to enjoy all of our shared touches and the extreme jolts of pleasure he’d invoke in me.

 

We spent nearly all afternoon and evening in bed intimately connected when he finally fell fully unconscious. I called for Momoi, as was now customary after Aomine’s visits. Before hanging up, I let her know my decision to end it here, which she acknowledged solemnly.

 

I resumed my position on the bed next to Aomine, counting down the minutes until the fantasy would end. I didn’t regret a single minute of it, of experiencing even the smallest bit of desire from who I loved. Undeniably, it ached knowing I had to give this up. But the truth was this whole affair was one-sided, and that was all it would remain. I knew if I ever confessed to Aomine it would be rejected.

 

But now I must let go.

 

“Thank you, Aominecchi. But this is the end, this is goodbye.”

 

I heard Momoi’s arrival and just as I left the bed, Aomine’s hand shot out and grabbed mine.

 

“No...don’t...leave.” His voice was slurred and scratchy from sleep.

 

I was startled, not by the handhold as much as I was over sleepy navy eyes looking at me. I saw the confusion pass over Aomine's face as the sleepiness passed and he became more aware. Now fully awake, he took in his surroundings, his frown deepening.

 

“Aomine...cchi?” He's…conscious now? He's  _ aware _ now?

 

“Where am I? What am I doing here?”

 

Before I could respond Momoi came through the doorway after a brief knock. “Here to pick him up!”

 

“Satsuki?”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, Daiki! You’re...awake!”

 

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

 

Momoi spared me from giving any explanation, to which I was thankful for. “You collapsed from the cold! Ki-chan was kind enough to help you out until I came to get you. We’re at his place right now.”

 

Aomine took another look around my room. “Kise's place? I've never been here, but why does everything seem so...familiar?”

 

“Haha, that’s odd! Not sure why you'd find it familiar. Pretty sure this is the first time you’ve been here…” I lied through an uneasy grin. I rubbed at the back of my neck unconsciously, a habit I picked up from Aomine. I noticed him watch my movements before seeing his eyes widen in surprise.

 

I barely registered him leaving the bed before he was in my space, his hands yanking at my shirt collar. “Aominecchi?!”

 

“The fuck is this?! Love bites?” Shit. I forgot about those. His look turned serious. “Did I do this?”

 

I froze, biting my lip, unable to say anything, but silence was all the answer he needed. He growled lowly and grabbed me, pulling at the waistband of my pants only to swipe a finger along my backside. Feeling the sticky moisture there was confirmation enough. He’d pieced everything together just like that.

 

I was mortified.

 

“We had sex.” The anger in his eyes was a stab to the gut. “And I can't remember a fucking thing about it! Yet why doesn't that explain why everything’s so familiar about this room?”

 

Momoi sighed, drawing Aomine's attention. “Because it’s not your first time here. Kagami-kun and I have come to pick you up here several times now.”

 

I winced as his glare turned to me. “Momoicchi!”

 

“Ki-chan I’m sorry, but it’s time he knew. You knew this day was coming. We couldn’t hide it forever.”

 

Aomine’s glare was piercing, demanding answers I didn't want to give. I wanted to laugh at the irony of all this, how this was supposed to be our last day together and I would let him go without issue. Clearly it was too much to hope for.

 

I faced him, heavy with guilt. “Aominecchi, you’ve been coming to my house for the past six months. Just on days when it’s really cold and you’re not feeling well. When it first happened, it was innocent enough. We just slept next to each other. A couple of visits later and you started getting handsy, we eventually had sex and have been since. But after every visit, it seems like you would have no recollection of what happened.

 

I found it convenient that you couldn't remember because it meant you could continue returning and we could continue sharing moments.”

 

“So you took fucking advantage of me? You knew what would happen and let it continue anyways. Why?” I could feel more than see his madararui spirit putting pressure on me to submit. My wolf was whimpering.

 

“Because I love you!” The tears I was trying to hold back started falling now. “And I knew you would never return those feelings.”

 

“You...love me. As in actually have feelings for me?” He began to laugh. “What a fucking joke. But you were right about one thing; I don’t like guys, so I’d never go out with you.”

 

“Daiki…” Momoi started to speak up.

 

Aomine turned to her with a snarl, his panther spirit starting to come forth from his stress. “No! Fuck you! You don’t get to talk to me right now! You also let this continue! I can’t believe you let him use me for the last six months!”

 

Momoi looked like she wanted to say something more but refrained. Aomine gave me one last deep glare before making his way to the door.

 

“Don’t you ever come near me.”

 

I watched in despair as they left, the reality that everything had come crashing down in the worse possible way hitting me hard.

 

That night I cried myself to sleep, desiring to never wake and face the hate and scorn from Aomine I was sure to receive.

 

XXX

 

The next day, Aomine acted like nothing happened. Actually, he acted like he couldn't see me or even knew who I was.

 

He kept true to his word, keeping as far away from me as possible, which at times was almost unavoidable thanks to being in the same homeroom and on the same team. But he did it, even if it clearly meant skipping out on class or practice by hiding on the roof.

 

I, on the other hand, was doing my best to keep up appearances. Being a model had it's advantages in putting up that fake façade, but it would crack every time I saw Aomine snub me.

 

After two weeks, I tried to forcibly get Aomine's attention by grabbing his arm. It turned extremely ugly, with Aomine slapping my hold away and growling, “Don't fucking touch me!” I felt like I had been burned. I could barely hold myself together after that.

 

It was my fault I had let this secret grow so big, but could one blame me? I am so in love with this man, I let him fuck me while he was in some sort of trance, just because it gave me a bit of his time, and continued to ignite that little bit of hope I had that maybe, just maybe he felt the same, even unconsciously.

 

It was foolish, I know, to continue holding on to a selfish hope. And so, that moment he firmly pushed me away, I made the final decision to let go of my feelings for him.

 

The next day, I firmly kept myself from looking Aomine's way, ignored him entirely if he was anywhere nearby. It was extremely hard to do, but the distraction from my friend and senpai, Kasamatsu, was helpful.

 

Another week passed like this, with Kasamatsu-senpai keeping me company and away from Aomine. I noticed though that as the week progressed there were more run ins with Aomine than I'd had in quite a while, so Kasamatsu-senpai had taken up glaring at the bluenette. I tried not to think deeply about it.

 

And yet, opposite of what I was trying to achieve, it was all that was on my mind. Aomine was supposed to be avoiding me, and I'm supposed to be avoiding him too so I can move on. Why does it seem like that's not the case? I continued to contemplate this as I slowly walked to school late thanks to a photoshoot that morning.

 

“Kise? Late for school too?” I was surprised out of my thoughts by Kagami, certainly the last person I expected to see out here. He lived nearby Touou, but went to school at Seirin with Kuroko, which was easily a half an hour away by foot.

 

“Kagamicchi? I just finished a photoshoot. Why are you late?”

 

“Oh, Kuroko helped me with some drills until pretty late last night. I was so tired, I turned off my alarm to sleep in a little longer.” I nodded absentmindedly, still a little distracted, which Kagami noticed.

 

While he was the muscle Momoi used to carry Aomine home, he wasn't unknowing of the situation. He knew how far my relationship had come with Aomine, and he saw how it ended too. Thankfully he never judged me, or at least kept those judgements to himself.

 

Kagami walked with me to the school gate, stopping us before we entered. “Hey, I know you're still bent up over Ahomine, but don't take it so hard. He just hasn't fully realized that he loves you.”

 

“He...loves me?”

 

Kagami sighed. “Yes, he does. You mean you haven't seen him glaring down Kasamatsu? Be more confident in yourself! He'll come to.”

 

“But he pushes me away.”

 

“He's in denial. But Kise, whether he's realized it yet or not, he's chosen you out of instinct. It's why he has been subconsciously going to you all this time.”

 

I let Kagami’s words sink in, filling me with a bit of hope once again. “Thanks, Kagamicchi.”

 

He gave me a fist bump before we parted ways. Hearing that Aomine actually may like me was heart warming. The disappointment was in whether or not he would ever accept that attraction. Still, I told myself I shouldn't hold such high hopes.

 

Right as I entered the classroom, one of my basketball teammates called out to me. “Ah, Kise-kun! About time you show up! Kasamatsu-senpai just came by and asked for Aomine. They looked pretty fierce, like they were about to fight or something!”

 

Barely a moment later and Momoi came rushing up to the classroom. “Is Ki-chan here?” She said between panting breaths.

 

“Momoicchi?”

 

“Ki-chan! Kasamatsu-senpai challenged Daiki over you! Hurry, we have to stop them from fighting!”

 

I followed her back outside to where the two men were about to fight. The whole run there had me confused as to why it was occurring in the first place!

 

When we reached the place it looked like tensions were running high, if the intense death glares they were sending each other was anything to go by, but thankfully nothing else had occurred.

 

“What are you guys doing?!”

 

“Kise, I'm dueling Aomine so he'll finally leave you alone.” Kasamatsu answered, his eyes never waning in its glare at said bluenette.

 

“As if you'd ever beat me at one on one.” Aomine's smirk was vicious.

 

“Doesn't matter! I  _ like _ Kise, and I'm tired of seeing him bent up over you. It's clear you don't give two shits about him, so stopping leading him on. I'll never give up on him, and I'll fight you until he gives up on you!”

 

That shocked me. I never knew Kasamatsu felt that way about me, but I felt good knowing my senpai was concerned for my feelings.

 

“Senpai, you don't have to do this for me.” I came up to Kasamatsu’s side.

 

“You want Kise, you have to go through me.” He finally broke his glare from Aomine to look at me. “You deserve better, Kise.” He turned and began to walk away.

 

My heart felt heavy as I hesitatingly looked over at Aomine before moving to follow after Kasamatsu. I only made it a couple of steps before a hand was grasping mine.

 

It was Aomine. “Why are you following after him? I thought you liked me.” What was with that tone? It almost sounded like he was jealous, but that couldn't be, right?

 

I frowned, tears threatening to come. Instead I tried to keep my resolve. “I...I'm done being hurt by my feelings for you, so I'm letting you go. I won't love you anymore. I'm sorry for bothering you with my feelings.”

 

I tried to slip my hand from his hold, but instead it tightened. Looking up into his face I saw a mixture of anger, frustration, and what looked to be determination in him. “Aominecchi?”

 

Suddenly he started dragging me away. I barely had the mind to keep up! He pulled me away, passed Momoi and Kasamatsu and to the school gate.

 

“Aominecchi, what are you doing?!” Though I struggled in his hold, his grip remained firm until we reached his house, pulling me inside for privacy. It was there that I finally found enough strength to pull away. “What the hell?!”

 

Suddenly Aomine was in my personal space, closer than I'd been with him in weeks. I couldn't stop the blush that came over me from our close proximity. “I'm not letting Kasamatsu have you,” he growled out, his eyes unintentionally flashing bright blue.

 

As he caged me against the foyer wall, I could feel the pressure of his madararui spirit on me again. He was like a panther snarling above its caught prey. “You know, when I found out you were using me, I was furious. I wanted to beat the shit out of you. But thinking more on it, I wondered why I even kept coming back, why I  _ let _ you continue using me.”

 

He eased up a little, enough that I could release the breath I didn't realize I was holding. “I don't get what's happening, but just thinking of him making you his is infuriating. I feel like I could fucking kill him if he so much as touched you.”

 

My eyes widened at that. What was he implying? It couldn't be...I ignored it for now and tried squirming away instead, but he continued keeping me in place. The determination I saw earlier hadn't faded in the least, if anything he looked even more determined now.

 

He brought a hand up to my shirt collar, pulling at it to expose more of my neck and shoulder. The love marks he left so long ago had long since healed over. “These past few weeks have been…annoying. Avoiding you and dealing with anger whenever I saw you started turning into even more anger when I started noticing how you were trying to avoid me, and how much time you were spending with Kasamatsu.”

 

I tensed when Aomine moved in further, bringing his face to my exposed neck. Unexpectedly, he started running his lips across it in what I could only interpret as kisses. Embarrassingly, I was growing more aroused with each of his little touches.

 

“I didn't know what to think, what to feel. Was I just angry? Why were  _ you _ avoiding me now? You were supposed to be in love with me, so was I disappointed at that? Then that little shit calls me out, wanting to fight for you and I starting feeling jealousy.”

 

The kisses to my neck started turning into little nibbles that was making me tingle. I had to refrain myself from moaning out and begging for more.

 

“Of course I wasn't going to say no to the fight. I'm better than him in every way so it wouldn't have even been a challenge. But do you know why I really accepted the duel?” He licked a long stripe up my neck before reaching my ear, earning another shiver. “I had to let him know you're  _ mine _ .”

 

He bit me then, not hard enough to make my bleed or feel uncomfortable, but enough that it was sure to leave a large mark. I let a moan escape me while I leaned my head over to expose more of my neck.

 

He continued ravaging my neck, kissing and sucking and biting while I fell deeper into his touches. When Aomine was satisfied with the size of his mark, he pulled away with a possessive smirk on his face.

 

I was still slightly breathless from the marking, but managed to pant out my question. “I thought you didn't like guys?”

 

“I don't.” Aomine's response caught me off guard, making me want to cry if this was all a big joke to get revenge on me.

 

I shoved him back. “Then what the hell is all this?! You know how I feel about you! You don't have to make fun of me for it! I'm trying to move on, okay?”

 

“You're not listening!” Hands landed on my cheeks forcing me to look at him. “I don't like guys, but for some reason  _ you _ are the exception.”

 

“...What? Exception?”

 

“I. Don't. Like. Guys. But I like you.”

 

“You…like me?”

 

“Don't get me wrong. I'm still figuring out my feelings and everything. I just know that seeing you with anyone else is infuriating and I don't want anyone to touch you.” A light dusting of pink appeared on his tanned cheeks.

 

“You were jealous because you…like me?”

 

“If being jealous over someone is considered a part of being in love, then yes, I guess?”

 

I couldn’t believe it, this didn’t seem real! Aomine liked me! I started crying, but this time they were tears of joy. “I’ve loved you for so long! I’m so happy that you love me too!”

 

Without meaning to, my wolf madararui spirit began to emerge thanks to my unsteady emotions, revealing itself to Aomine. He yelled in shock, drawing my attention. “You’re madararui too?!”

 

I pulled away, shocked when I felt the fluff of my tail graze my arm and large ears on my head twitch. Because I was sworn to secrecy of my wolf madararui, I have always kept my spirit hidden. I've never let my control loosen enough to manifest physical features.

 

“Y-yes, but I've kept it secret because of my rarity. I keep myself hidden from everyone for my safety. But, according to my parents, I will only reveal myself in front of who my wolf has chosen as a mate who has returned my feelings.”

 

“You're a...wolf, right? Don't they mate for life?”

 

I nodded shyly, rubbing at the ears that appeared at the top of my head while my tail lightly wagged behind me. “I hope this won't be a problem.”

 

He pulled me into his arms before letting his hands wander, eventually reaching my hips where he massaged little circles. “Hardly. Mates for life. I think I'm pretty okay with all of this.” I could see that his eyes had brightened with the passion I hadn't seen in so long. And I was the one that brought it back.

 

I leaned into him and kissed his neck in a return of affection. “This is a dream come true, Aominecchi. Thank you for returning my feelings. For becoming my mate.”

 

We shared in a kiss, deep and passionate, but promising of more to come.

 

XXX

 

The next day when we arrived at school, Momoi bombarded us, demanding to know what happened. I blushed, but my bright smile was a dead giveaway. She gasped before hugging me tightly. “Congratulations! It's about time!”

 

“Thank you, Momoicchi. Sorry for worrying you. He dragged me to his place for us to sort things out.”

 

I saw Momoi’s noise twitch before she gave Aomine a knowing look. She could smell his scent marker. “I'd say a little more than just sorting things out.”

 

Aomine rolled his eyes, acting his usual nonchalant attitude, but I could see how happy he was whenever his eyes wandered to my neck and to the several love bites that weren't hidden. To any madararui nearby, it was clear I was marked as his. My own mark on him was far more subtle.

 

“It certainly took awhile to get here. But I'm just glad we've reached our happy ending.” I gave Aomine a loving smile, taking his hand and entwining our fingers together. “We're each other's forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, excuse me while I pat myself on the back! This turned out to be 7005 words, or about 19 pages, worth of material! I haven't written anything that long in FOREVER!! Just last year I shared my first Aokise, which was an Mpreg, and completed it! I also wrote another one for Christmas! And now I've posted this!! I HAVEN'T BEEN SO INSPIRED IN SO LONG!! I'm so happy because Aokise has unexpectedly become the catalyst to get me writing again. Even if my writing isn't as good as it used to be, I'm just glad I even have the will to write again!
> 
> Soooo, thank you for reading my latest work! I hope there will more to come!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
